Saks and Violence
Saks and Violence is a story by Bek D. Corbin. It is a follow-up to No Beast So Fierce. The dating is inconsistent. Part One mentions it's two weeks after No Beast So Fierce, and Day Two is stated to be a Saturday (in both Parts Two and Three); Day One is stated to be February 28, 2007, which is a Wednesday. It would seem reasonable for Day One to be the 23rd, Friday of the final week of Winter Term. The first four sections were released originally on the old Crystal Hall Forums. It was previously in 5 parts, but now is collected into one document. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was released on December 11, 2011. She-Beast meets with Bova, who asks if she can have Jobe Wilkins turn her into a Drow, and also Fey, who asks if she can get Jobe to stop creating Drow. There is a meeting to figure out who will be going on the shopping trip to New York - in the end it is Jobe, Belphoebe, Gloriana, She-Beast, Sizzle, Nacht, Hazard and Superchick. Afterwards, She-Beast gets into a confrontation with Nemesis, who ends up getting detention as a result of the unprovoked attack on Jadis. The shopping group meets with Headmistress Carson who informs Jobe that her father Gizmatic has yet to formally acknowledge her as his heir, and also learns that the U.N. Security Council has passed a motion condemning him for his sale of cancer-causing cattle to Tikdoshe. During the trip to New York, they learn the background behind Karedonia's founding and also the history between Gizmatic and Champion. On arriving in New York, they check in with the FBI unit surveilling her father's apartment as well as meeting with the Empire City Guard to inform them of the shopping trip. After shopping for underwear and lingerie, they are then accosted by Anti-Champion who is readily defeated by Jobe. They then go shopping at Bloomingdales with a trip to a nightclub in Chelsea named Bogie's. There, they run into Anti-Champion again who is stunned by Belphoebe's cell-phone and its built-in "Neuralizer" flash feature; upon recovering he flies away. Part 2 Part 2 was released on December 24, 2011. The following morning they continue shopping for casual-wear, ending with an encounter with Doctor Venus where she tries to abduct Jobe and Belphoebe; they are inadvertantly rescued by Anti-Champion. Following that, they visit Jobe's uncle Ralph Wilkins who informs Jobe that a statement regarding Jobe's status as heir has already been issued. The group then proceeds to shop for shoes but are interrupted, first by reporter Jack Prewitt then by the Cadet Crusaders who attempt to arrest Jobe for crimes against humanity. At the station, Jadis is interrogated by A.D.A. Linus Garfield but her father's lawyer J. Parkinson Dunmore soon intervenes and gets the charges against the group negated due to various technicalities. They discover Jobe had been put into a holding cell with five female super-villains (who were intimidated by Jobe's actions into not acting against her). Concerned, Jadis had them place her into a separate holding cell while she calms down. She is broken out from the cell and presumably kidnapped by persons unknown. The group are signed into custody of a pair of unknown MCO agents under unusual circumstances and are released. Jadis then visits Superbad with Misty and learns of Doctor Venus' current laboratory location. A visit there by the larger group of teens reveals that the lab had been attacked by the Anti-Champion and an unknown assistant, who stole six cloning chambers and a large number of quick-clone forms. They also learn that Jobe's aunt Gladys's back-alley medical clinic had been raided for medical supplies. They are subsequently contacted by Ambassador Wilkins who hires them to rescue Jobe from whoever kidnapped them, in exchange for Karedonian diplomatic immunity and having their expenses paid. They then head to Simply Faboo for ninja outfits for themselves. There, the group meet with Blue Diamond, Heller and Madam Millicent but are attacked by Anti-Champion who is there to steal costumes. Part 3 Part 3 was released on January 8, 2012. Stated to be Saturday night. Part 4 Part 4 was released on February 5, 2012. We move on to Shane Wilkin's shop, The Cutting Edge. Part 5 Part 5 was released on May 6, 2012. Everything gets wrapped up. Characters *She-Beast *Nephandus *Belphegor (mentioned) *Bova *Judicator *Phase *Fey *Aunghadhail *Jobe *Belphoebe *Sizzle *Winter *Gloriana *Lady Liberty *Magni-Girl *Nacht *Hazard *Superchick *Nemesis *Dr. Diabolik (mentioned) *Stormwolf *Miss Hartford *Boxcars *Elizabeth Carson *Bedlam (mentioned) *Thunderbird *Robert Rose (Thorn) *Nightlord *Gizmatic (mentioned) *Lord Paramount (mentioned) *Champion III(mentioned) *Champion IV (mentioned) *Dan Crawford *Mrs. Pierson *Gabrielo Hernandez *Tiger Girl *The Lioness *Dr. Thunder *Paladin *Anti-Champion *Sanjay (mentioned) *Javier (the limo driver) *Doctor Venus **Eight Minions *Carmilla (mentioned) *Ralph Wilkins *Venezuelan Ambassador's wife *Jack Prewitt *Gryphon *Ultramax *Splendor *Aurora *Rubberboy *Tower *Nightchylde *ADA Linus Garfield *ADA Jason Timbrook (mentioned) *J. Parkinson Dunmore *Tinsnip (mentioned) *Big Bertha *Bloody Mary *The Killer Doll *The Mamba *The Man-eater *Det. Sgt. Vasjlevic *PowerJack * Crippler (Mentioned.) *MCO Agent Marwood *Barmaid (Presuming it's Gracie. Possibly also the same Grace that serves "Brainstorm, Starstone, Gravity Gun and Dave".) *Gladys Wilkins (mentioned) *Millicent Wilkins *Blue Diamond *Heller *Night Ranger *Mr. X *IronJack *Miss Magnificent *Laser Knight *Shadowmage *Bliss *Shane Wilkins *Larry Wilkins *Stephanie Wilkins *Brainstorm *Typhon (mentioned) *Freezer (mentioned) *Power Glove (mentioned) *Sneaky Pete (mentioned) *Starstone *Dynamo (mentioned) *Gravity Gun *Dave *Iron Mike *Deathmaiden (mentioned) * Madame Lash (Mentioned.) * Doctor Veritas (Mentioned, as "Doctah Veritas") * Doctor Neon (Mentioned, as "Doc Neon") * Techmeister (Mentioned.) * Brava * Electric Spider * The Gargoyle Category:Stories Category:Bek D. Corbin Category:Gen1